


Brother

by heinesteiner



Category: DOGS (Manga)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Gen, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 04:48:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1731755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heinesteiner/pseuds/heinesteiner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heine is dying, though not as heroic as he wished, reflecting on his life and what is happening around him and his failures to protect the ones he loves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brother

He liked to think he held power over someone, if not his own mind, but he didn’t. It was easy to control him and to manipulate him, which was what some had learned. Despite all the power and energy he possessed, it wasn’t his. Something controlled him and the strength inside of him. This man always felt the need to remind Heine of this, that he was the true master.

But Heine was never afraid. No matter what terrifying events occurred inside he did not fear. You could not scare a being that had nothing left to lose. But now he had been driven to his limit. Death was welcomed with a sad smile. Or was that pain on his features?

The illusion of Kerberos leaned over him for a moment, grinning happily. It didn’t seem to occur to him that Heine was dying, finally, truly, dying. He just teased and poked fun at his cowardice as blood and spit bubbled from Heine’s mouth. What a pathetic way to go. The man had imagined it would have been something grand and self-sacrificing, but it was that people had finally had enough of him.

His mother was done with his antics, creating someone better. Badou had fled the scene to escape his own terrible fate. Naoto… she had ran away after regaining her own conscience. Bishop was nowhere to be found. And Nill was bleeding out not too far away from him.

Another failure at protecting someone was what this scene was. But it wasn’t his fault Naoto’s sword sliced through him as he jumped in front of Nill. And it most certainly wasn’t his fault when she got stabbed because he had fallen and Naoto was still being pushed to kill. Heine did his best. No one would ever say it, but Nill was thinking it then.

_Please, God, let her survive. I’m a monster, but she’s an angel. Young, happy… grant her the thing she deserves the most. That’s not death. That’s not me._

Inside of him he felt a twisted pain fill his stomach. A few more seconds—minutes? Time seemed to slow—and he would be dead. It took all his strength to turn to look for Nill. Slowly a pale hand reached out to her, but stopped. Crimson eyes stared blankly into the distance, glazing over. Red liquid stained skin, hair, and clothes, nothing safe from blood’s clutches.  

And Nill had reached out for Heine, too. She died, hand gripping his sleeve as it often did when she was afraid and needed someone to hold onto. Even if Nill could not speak, Heine would have understood the gesture and wrapped an arm around her in protection. Then he would glare whatever was tormenting her down. Protect her.

All he ever wanted to be was good. A hero, even. To protect people was his dream, but it was never fulfilled. Why was it so hard to be good…? Why did things have to come down to this?

Kerberos, when Heine died, choked a bit in horror and faded rapidly. He was gone with the breeze. His host had died, taking away the place he would reside. The last thought that crossed his mind was “Why don’t ya kill _her,_ too?”.

If Heine knew this other personality was gone he would have smiled, but he’d never know. Those lifeless eyes wouldn’t have been able to watch the image fade. It would be forever burned into his mind, that cruel fiend leaning over him in glee.

And in that moment of death a soft, childlike voice whispered, “ _Brother_.”


End file.
